galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Portugal
Portugal, officially the Portuguese Republic was a sovereign nation-state in Europe on Earth. Description Portugal was the westernmost country of mainland Europe, being bordered by the AtlanticOcean to the west and south and by Spain to the north and east. Portugal’s 92,212 km2 territory included an area in the Iberian Peninsula and the archipelagos of Madeira and the Azores. The northern landscape is mountainous towards the interior, whereas the south is characterized by rolling plains. Portugal's highest peak is Mount Pico measuring 2,351 m on the island of Pico in the Azores. Climate Portugal has a Mediterranean climate, and is one of the warmest European countries: the annual average temperature in mainland Portugal varies from 12 °C in the mountainous north to over 18 °C in the south. The Algarve has a climate similar to that of the southern coastal areas of Spain or Southern California. Annual average temperatures can be as high as 20 °C, but summer highest temperatures may be over 45 °C. Winter temperatures may drop below −10.0 °C Average mainland rainfall varies from just over 3,000 mm in the northern mountains to less than 300 mm in the area along the Douro river. Mount Pico receives the largest annual rainfall (over 6,250 mm per year) in Portugal. Snowfalls occur regularly in the interior North and Center of the country. In these places snow can fall any time from October to May. In the South of the country snowfalls are rare but still occur in the highest elevations. History The land within the borders of the current Portuguese Republic has been continually fought over and settled since prehistoric times. The Celts, Romans, Visigothic and the Suebi Germanic tribes, and the Moors have all invaded Portugal. The Moors were expelled during the [[Christian Reconquista|Christian Reconquista]] of the peninsula. By 1139, Portugal established itself as an independent kingdom. In the 15th and 16th centuries Portugal established Eaarth's first global empire. The Portuguese Empire was the longest-lived of the modern European colonial empires, spanning almost 600 years, from 1415 to 2002. On 31 May 2010, Portugal became the sixth country in Europe and the eighth Earth country to legally recognize same-sex marriage nationally. Portugal was also the first country on Earth to fully decriminalize the usage of all drugs in 2001. Economy 'Agriculture ' Agriculture in Portugal was based on small to medium-sized family-owned farms. The sector also included larger scale agrobusinesses Portugal produced a wide variety of crops and livestock products. Forestry also played an important economic role among the rural communities and industry. Portugal has had a strong tradition in the fishing sector and still is one of the countries with the highest fish consumption per capita. Portuguese processed fish products are exported throughout Earth. The gross agricultural product accounted for 7% of the national GDP. 'Industry ' Industry was diversified, ranging from automotive to wood pulp. 'Public Service ' Portugal was reportedly the most corrupt country in Western Europe. Portugal's justice system was known as being slow and inefficient; conversely, Portugal had one of the highest rates of judges and prosecutors—over 30 per 100,000 people. The entire Portuguese public service has been known for mismanagement, redundancies, waste, excess bureaucracy and lack of productivity in certain sectors, particularly in justice. 'Tourism ' Portugal was among the 20 most visited Earth countries. Tourism contributed about 5% of Portugal’s Gross Domestic Product (GDP). Modern Portugal Agriculture, tourism and business are the mainstays of Modern Portugal. Because of the local pride in their history, tourism is very heavily promoted. The standard of living here is the same as the rest of Earth. Category:Places